particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie l
Life: Empress Sophie the First was born in St. Katherine's Day (February 14) in the year 4559. She has been a princess all of her life but she is the third in line behind her parents. She is three years older than her brother Christian l. She is known to be outspoken not at all like her mother. She likes to stay out of the political spotlight, She is preparing to go to college. She wants to major in fashion design but she is also majoring in Political Science since she will have to be the leader of her country some day in the future. She also appreciates Botany. She currently is friends with Katherine ll of Vorona. She loves flowers and plants. On her 18 Birthday, she would officially begin her "Public Work". She would also go off to college at this time. She also is active on Social Media. She created a blog about parts of her royal life and she became a fashion icon in Hulstria.In college it would be no different. Relationships: At the age of 19 Sophie would start to date her childhood friend Hans Springwater, they had met each other again after not seeing each other since Elementary School. . She would never tell him that she was the Princess of Hulstria because her parents wanted her to make friends with people before sharing who she really was. They believed that she would make more lasting and meaningful friendships. This worked out. When she finally invited him to her 18 birthday celebration he finally realized who she really was. He accepted this and they announced the start of their dating on her birthday. Relationships with her siblings is complicated... Since she is the heir to the throne and she is a popular and famous celebrity her siblings are treated like they need to act like her. Her sister Princess Jacqueline l is pressured to become a fashion model she refuses. All these things are put to blame on Sophie and this creates some tension in the family. This came to pass once she got married and the family came back together again. Marriage On February 14th 4579 Hans would propose to Sophie in the royal courtyard in Kien. She would say yes! The wedding would be one July 22nd 4580 at the Hulstiran Cathedral. It would be nationally televised and diplomats from around Terra would be invited. At this time Hans would get the royal title of Prince Charles l. See: Marriage of Princess Sophie and Prince Charles Princess Duties: She began to help out her father in royal duties in 4584 and she began to take responsibility. Her father and mother wanted to live a peaceful life and when they felt she was ready were willing to abdicate the throne to her. Empress Sophie l Her parents announced their retirement in 4584 her coronation would take place in Kien sometime in 4585. The Coronation would take place on September 17 4548 in Kien. People would line the streets and the Kaiserin passed by. She would be so busy at this time she would create the "Imperial Association of Hairdressers" so she could have personal hair stylists to spend the half an hour every day to style her hair and the hair of the other royals, she would be the only royal to request this service. This way Sophie would bring out the best as the leader of the country. People began to question Sophie in this time. People thought she was unfit because she spent too much time worrying about herself and how she looks and not on the country. She also advocated for women across all of Terra. She would put forward a bill that would advance Women's Rights when she put forward the "Women Equality Act" she also pushed for a pro-life aspect to abortion however. She would appear on shows such as the Hulstrian Late Show to and regularly talk and interact with common people. She also supported and welcomed the return of the monarchy in Rildanor and helped support the fixing of Dundorfian-Hulstrian relations. She also has an active social media account that shows how she lives and what she does on a regular basis. She also has a blog that details where she will visit and who she meets and such so that the people are informed. Her husband and her are also ravid sports fans being season ticket holders for the Kien baseball team. She also goes to schools and meets with children on a regular basis as well. She is a huge supporter for education and the arts. She began to notice that her youngest sister, Princess Josephine began to drift away from the family when she met Grand Prince Nicola of Istalia, this was because she was not close to any of her siblings and she had never left her country before. So when she finished school the sisters began to see each other and travel and spend time with each other, that way she would spend more time with her family before Jospehine's eventual marriage. This was successful as Josephine and Nicola spent more time in Hulstria before they were engaged. Sophie also supported her family and stood strong when her father died... She made sure that his wishes were caried out. She also saved the Kazulian Royal Family from being killed by the Kazulian Fascists in 4594. She helped to boost support for sactions against Kazulia as well. By the end of the century it became clear that Sophie was not just a Fashion Queen but a capable leader who knew how to run a country effectively and benificially for the people. Children In 4590 Sophie would give birth to Prince Rainer Vl. The streets of Kien and elsewhere were overjoyed to see the baby boy. She had tried to have a child once before but that had turned into a miscarriage. She would not attempt to have any more babies. Deposement and Exile In 4620 the monarchy in Hulstria was deposed and went into hiding. Sophie and Charles left the country due to death threats and went to live with Sophie's sister the Queen of Istalia. Return: Sophie would get tired of Istalia in 4628. Her decision was to return to her palace in Kien. The death of her husband caused her to miss her people dearly. She would not worry about being arrested "On what charge could they arrest me". She would live out her life as the unofficial Kaiserine of Hulstria. , Prince Christian l and Princess Sophie l this is on Sophie's 21st birthday.]] Sophir.jpg Princess sp.jpg Prince and Princess.jpg Princess222.jpg Kaiserine in front of palace.jpg Category:List of Kaisers and Kaiserines in Hulstria Category:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria Category:Hulstria and Gao-Soto Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people Category:Nobility Category:People of Greater Hulstria Category:Greater Hulstria Category:Women